Luviant
Luviant ( lɯ vʎant)is a constructed language made by the mixture of the languages French, English and Spanish with natives languages from the Americas. Thus, Luviant belongs to the family of Germanic Languages and Romance languages. The language uses the Latin alphabet with four kind of accents. It's the official language of Crystaland and the most spoken in the country. It's the first language for the 94 % of the population in Crystaland with English (3 %), French (2 %) and Spanish (1 %). The language is regulated by "The Real Luviant Academy" (TRLA) who regulates the language, grammar and meanings of the words. The name "Luviant" is from the city Luvie, considerate the place where the language born. Phonology Consonants Standar Luviant uses differents kind of conosontans sounds depending the combination or the word, the languange has 21 consonants phonemes. The sounds change with differences beetwen dialects. Also, all of dialects distinguish beetwen the sounds /v/ and /b/. But with the passage of the time, some sounds and words have changed of the original word. Luviant only has a glottal and the letter can change the sound depending the word and the tense. Luviant is quicker than English to pronunciate and the spoken common almost always the final word is omitted. When the letters 'm' and 'n' have a 'g' next to, the sound becomes into 'ɱ' and 'ŋ'. Luviant's 'r' is like French 'r'. The sound 'ʧ' is the sound of 'ch'. Vowels Luviant has ten vowel phonemes. The phoneme 'e' becomes into 'ə' next to the phoneme 'ɛ', the phonemes 'ɛ', 'ɔ', 'y' and 'u' only are in grammar diphthongs. The phoneme are these: /a/, /e/, /i/, /o/, /u/, /y/, /ø/, /ə/, /ɯ/, /ɔ/ and /œ/ All the vowel phonemes are some shorts with consonants. Writing system Alphabet Luviant uses the Latin alphabet. Other sounds are made by diphthongs: * Ai: '/ɛ/ * '''Ei: '/ɛ/ * 'Oi: '/ɔ/ * 'Ui: '/y/ * 'Ua: '/ua/ * 'Ue: '/œ/ * 'Au: '/o/ * 'Eu: '/ø/ * 'ia: '/ʎa/ * 'ie: '/ʎe/ * '''io: /ʎo/ * Ch: /ʧ/ * Ll: /ʃ/ /ʒ/ * Sh: '/ʃ/ * '''Ee: '/i/ The letter 'c' sounds /k/ with the vowels 'a', 'o' and 'u'; and sounds /s/ with the vowels 'e' and 'i'. The letter 'g' sounds /g/ with the vowels 'a', 'o' and 'u'; sounds /h/ with the vowels 'e' and 'i'; gë /gue/ and gï /gui/; and ghe /ge/ and ghi /gi/ Grammar Nouns (Sustants) Luviant distinguishes two kind of nouns according with the number. The 'plural '''makes with the following rules: # If the noun ends in vowel, add -s (/s/). # If the noun ends in consonant, add -s (/s/) # If the noun ends in 'ch', 'x', 'sh', 's', add -es (/əs/) # If the noun ends in a grave vowel (`), the vowel becomes in a normal vowel and add -s (/s/) The nouns do not have gender. Articles Definite The definite article is used to refer to something for the first time or to refer to a particular member of group or class. In Luviant, the definite article does not have gender but it has plural. * For the singular form, it is used '"le" 'for male and female. * For the plural form, it is used '"les" 'for male and female. Indefinite An indefinite article indicates that its noun is not a particular one (or ones) identifiable to the listener. In Luviant, the indefinite article has gender and number. * For the singular and female form, it is used '"une" '. * For the singular and male form, it is used '"unè". * For the plural and female form, it is used "unes" * For the plural and male form, it is used "unès" The word "unès" is an exception in the plural rules. Pronouns (Pronombs) Luviant has the following pronouns with special pronunciation: * I: '''Jey /ʃej/ * '''You: '''Vou /vu/ * '''He: '''Mes /mes/ * '''She: '''Mer /meʁ/ * '''We: '''Nous /nus/ * '''You all: '''Vous /vus/ * '''They (male): '''Mest /mest/ * '''They (female): '''Meste /meste/ * '''One (male): '''Onê /onei/ * '''One (female): '''one /one/ The object pronouns are very similar to English and French: * '''Me: '''je, j' /ʃe/ * '''You: '''Te, t' /te/ * '''Him: '''il /il/ * '''Her: '''ellè /el/ * '''Us: '''We, w' /we/ * '''You (plural): '''Yu, y' /ʃu/ * '''They (male): '''Ils /ils/ * '''They (female): '''Ellès /els/ J', t', w' and y' only are used with verbs that start with vowel. The possessive pronouns are these: * '''Mine: moile * Yours: 'toile. * '''His/Hers/Theirs: '''Soile * '''Ours: '''noile. The plural is adding the letter '-s'. Verbs conjugation Infinitive In English, the infinitive verb is made with 'to' after the verb. In Spanish and French, the infinitive verb is made with '-er', '-ir' ('-re' in French and '-ar' in Spanish) before the verb. So, in Luviant, the infinitive verb is made with 'et', 'it' and 'at' Examples: Com'it '(to eat) Habl'et '(to speak) Dorm'at '(to sleep) ''Note: Soon a complete list of verbs. Simple Present: The simple present is made with the lexeme (verb without infinite suffix) with suffixes according to the pronoun: * With the first person ('Jey' and 'Nous'), add '-est'' * With the second person ('Vou' and 'Vous'), add ''-ast'. * With the third person ('Mes', 'Mer', 'Mest' and 'Meste') add '-as'. Example: Jey v'est '(I see) Nous hac'est '(We do) Vou s'ast '(You are) Vous beb'ast '(You all drink) Mes/Mer viv'as '(He/She lives) Mest/Meste sent'as '(They feel) But, there are some exceptions: # The verb ''''at' (to go) is the only "irregulate" verb, because its conjugations are the suffixes of each tense. # If the verb has a 'c' in the end of the lexeme, it changes into 'k' if the sound of this letter is /k/ before 'e' and 'i'. If the sounds is /s/, it changes into 'ç' before 'a', 'o' and 'u'. This rule is used in all of the tenses. Negative and Interrogative The negative and interrogative are made like English, it's used an auxiliary: Shall. In English, Shall 'is an auxiliary used for the uncommon future but in Luviant, this auxiliary did not use as this way. '''Shall ' is used in all tenses. For negative, needs to add '''not, Shall not or ''Shan't '' In interrogative, Shall is after the subject (just like English). Shall is not used in affirmative sentence. Example: Jey shall not '''buskest (I do not look at) Meste '''shall not '''sas (She is not) '''Shall '''vous entrast? (Do you all enter?) '''Shall '''nous tenest? (Do we have?) Gerund In English, the gerund uses the suffix '-ing'. In Luviant, the gerund uses the lexeme, after duplicate the consonant and add the suffix: * With jey, mer and mes, We add: -'''ondù. * With vou and vous, we add: '-onsù.' * With nous, mest and meste, we add: '-ontù.' Some examples: Jey estest deç'ondù '(I am saying), Vous estast le'onsù '(You all are reading), Mest estas disfrutontù (They are enjoying). But there are some exceptions: # For verbs with a lexeme of one letter, the letter does not duplicate. # For the verb 'at', the lexemes are the conjugations. # These letters are not duplicated: ç, b, h, j, k, ñ, q, w, y, x, z ans the vowels. The verb 'estet' (to be) follows the same conjugation of the other verbs. Simple Past The simple past is very to English tense, because the tense is made with suffixes, like the gerund. The simple past does not use own words for past conjugation. The simple past tense uses the lexeme, duplicate the consonant and the following suffixes: * For jey, mes and mer, add: '-entè.' * For vou and vous, add: '-ontè.' * For nous, meat and meste, add: '-antè.' Some examples: Mer observventè (she watched), vou shan't esperrontè (you did not wait), shall meste comprrantè (did they buy?) But there some exceptions: # Vebrs with a lexeme of one letter, the letter does not duplicate. # These letters are not duplicated: c, b, h, j, k, ñ, g, w, y, x, z and the vowels.